With a development of Internet technology, electronic commerce trade is wildly applied in human's lives. At present, when a user confirms content of a trade activity, the manner of inputting a password has a risk of being stolen for the user, such that a convenient method without inputting the trade in other devices by the user is required.
As an electronic trading process is performed via an open media, when the electronic commerce trade is performed, especially when price information such as an order form and an electronic check is sent via Internet, two parties of the trade may deny the content (such as amount and/or quantity) of the trade. Thus, a method for preventing the two parties of the trade from denying the trade content is required.
Moreover, in the electronic trading process, denying of a behavior by the two parties themselves (such as signing for something) may be unavoidable. For example, when signing for a package, it should be guaranteed that a signer cannot deny the behavior of signing for the package. Thus, a method for preventing the two parties of the trade from denying their own behaviors is required.
With an intensive study of an eye iris, it is well known that a human's eye consists of a sclera, an iris, a pupil and a retina. The iris is a circular part between the pupil and the sclera, including detail features such as interlaced spots, thread lets, coronary, stripes recesses and the like. Moreover, the iris formed after a fetal development stage will remain unchanged in a whole life period. These features cause a uniqueness of the iris. Meanwhile, irises having different features may be contracted when a light stimulation occurs. The light stimulation with a specific frequency will cause a regular contraction for the iris. Therefore, how to use a biological feature to prevent the two parties from denying the trade content or the trade behavior is a technical problem required to be solved at present.